User talk:William.Y.Fremont
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wiki 24! Thanks for your edit to the File:Anton(Day 8).jpg page. If the links above do not provide the answer to any of your questions, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blue Rook (Talk) 15:37, 2010 February 11 Image uploads policy Remember to follow the image policy of this wiki when uploading a screenshot. Each image needs to have a Fairuse tag and the correct episode image category. 05:13, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : Click here to see what I mean by this. Remember all images need to have similar treatment. Also, what time in the episode can we see Adam? I'd like to fill out the article about him. 14:54, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Around 02:06 P.M.--William.Y.Fremont 14:53, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks man. How about Schulman? I just go through to add the content about why they were mentioned. You're doing great work finding these characters! 00:24, August 1, 2010 (UTC) About 09:32 William.Y.Fremont 05:38, August 1, 2010 (UTC) : Perfect. I hope you continue to make character articles like this. And, although you're not obligated to do this, would you be willing to add some sentences about what the characters were doing when you make new pages? It helps me track down where to link them in the episode guide, so people will be able to visit the pages. 04:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ：Man,I'd love to,but my English is not good enough to do that.William.Y.Fremont 04:53, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Rick Check out Talk:Rick (CTU). I think we do see him but I'm not sure. If you're sure he's unidentifiable, let me know on that Talk page. 07:09, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Added Forbiddens Back in July, you posted 4 ideas for the Forbidden list. In case you didn't get see yet, I figure you'd like to know that I have added 3, and found out that the 4th actually had a name: James (Day 4). These were great ideas! I left you a note of thanks on each entry so everyone would know your part in it. I am just sorry that I didn't get to add them sooner. 07:22, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry I 've seen these yesterday but I forgot to leave you a message.And a big thanks to you for all the hard work you've done,bro. William.Y.Fremont 07:49, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Linking characters Help me with Duggan and Patty (Day 8), they need to be linked in their episode guides at the appropriate time when they were mentioned or appeared. Same thing with Jackie Chan, I have no idea what Main namespace article that will go on. is a nasty place for new articles to be! 04:46, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :It's done. And can you please move Patty (Day 8) to Patty and check my posts on the talk page of Deaths on 24? --William.Y.Fremont 10:36, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :: That is perfect. I moved Patty so that is complete now too. As for Berkov, if you guys are confident enough to move forward, you can make the appropriate changes. Just remember to make note of the 2 facts why he's deceased in his BGIN: the driver's count of guards and the presence of a new corpse in that photo. Very impressive findings on this one too man. 12:06, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::: Poke, regarding question over at File_talk:Robert_Leighton.jpg. 21:45, March 25, 2011 (UTC) The Other Jack Haha, you have no freakin' idea how excited I am that we've finally discovered another "Jack" in the 24''verse! It's always bothered me to no end that with all of the thousands of characters we know about, only ''one of them has ever been given such a common name as "Jack." I just thought you should know you've completely made my day with the addition of the Jack Schneider. :) --proudhug 23:35, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah. I was excited as well. Unfortunately this Jack was killed. --William 14:57, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Erik Rondell Hey, I noticed you'd been collecting appearances of that McCullough guy on the photobucket site - if you get time, check out Erik Rondell to add his s7 & 8 stuff (I can't do it myself)! Also, I was wondering if you were able to check out Day 8: 11:00pm-12:00am to see if the CTU chopper pilot is played by Michael Lugar (his s4 actor) or Chuck Tamburro (the s5 actor)? Not that I wanna commission work out of you or anything haha, just if you have time :)--Acer4666 15:58, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :Sure. I'll do that soon as I finish my f**kin tests (Damn chemistry and maths) next week. BTW how do you identify Rondell? --William 10:57, June 14, 2011 (UTC)